Tarde Demais
by UchiHaruAkasum
Summary: Sasuke deixou tudo para tras em busca de vingança, na sua cabeça poderia voltar quando quissese para Kohona e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes, mal sabia ele que quando voltasse podia ser tarde demais...


**Tarde Demais**

Em Kohona todo mundo conhecia o sofrimento de Haruno Sakura e Uzumaky Naruto por causa de seu companheiro fugido Uchiha Sasuke. Todo mundo sabia do amor incondicional que a kunoichi rosada nutria pelo traidor Uchiha, durante os anos em que ele ficara longe da vila da folha, a garota nunca deixou de ama – lo, de rezar por ele, de pedir todo dia que o moreno estivesse bem e quem sabe um dia voltasse para Kohona são e salvo.

Todas as garotas que se diziam apaixonadas pelo Uchiha mais novo já haviam arrumado novas paixões e o esqueceram por completo. A sorte de Sakura era que podia contar com Naruto que também sentia falta do amigo.

A dupla passou por maus bocados para tentar resgata – lo, mas Sasuke cego pela vingança, recusou – se a voltar, pelo menos não antes de matar Itachi, mal sabia ele que quando isso acontecesse podia ser tarde demais...

Um par de pés calçando botas negras pousou em frente á um grande portão verde com avisos pintados em vermelho. Os cabelos negros contrastavam a pele alva que era tocada levemente pelo vento. O rosto sério transmitia a neutralidade que adquiriu ao longo dos anos. Envolto por uma capa de viagem surrada, o moreno deu um passo á frente e um vento traiçoeiro lhe castigou a face como uma advertência de que ele já não era bem vindo.

"Hum... não pretendo ficar de qualquer jeito, só vim buscar o que deixei para trás.".

Rapidamente adentrou na vila desacordando quem tentou barra – lo, teria que falar com Naruto e... Sakura. Andou para a cidade ocultando seu chakra, seus pés o levaram instintivamente para a ponte onde há alguns anos atrás o time 7 se encontrava, quando a avistou petrificou no mesmo lugar. Ali a poucos passos de distancia de costas para ele uma figura de cabelos róseos observava atentamente o lago que corria embaixo da ponte.

"Certas coisas nunca mudam.".

Deu um passo para frente propositalmente mais barulhento, a garota escutou se virando para ele. Os olhos verdes demonstraram surpresa em vê – lo, mas logo se suavizaram.

- Bem vindo de volta Sasuke – Kun!

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto do vingador, pelo jeito Sakura não estava zangada com ele. A Haruno voltou seu olhar para o lago, parecia perdida, triste...

Uma sobrancelha dele se ergueu será ela estava triste por que ele voltou? Será que já o havia esquecido? Deixou de ama – lo?

Aproximou - se devagar enquanto analisava a situação, ela lhe chamara pelo seu primeiro nome e ainda o sufixo carinhoso "Kun" então por que estava triste? Colocou – se ao lado dela e começou a fitar o mesmo ponto que a rosada.

- Por que esta triste? – Perguntou no seu tom frio de sempre.

- Conseguiu sua vingança? - Respondeu sua com outra pergunta fitando as próprias mãos.

- Hai, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que esta triste? Não queria que eu volta – se?

- Vai ficar em Kohona?

- Só tempo suficiente para resolver uns assuntos.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, olhou pro céu ao mesmo tempo em que uma leve brisa bagunçava mexia com as arvores de cerejeira a seu redor, soltando no ar o aroma que ele tanto sentiu falta.

- Boa sorte! – Murmurou a garota indo embora dali.

- Espera! – Pediu Sasuke tentando segurar seu braço, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu.

A garota o olhou interrogativamente, vendo a pergunta estampada na face dela o Uchiha admitiu:

- Preciso falar com você e o Naruto.

A expressão de Sakura se tornou neutra, sem dizer nada a garota virou as costas para ele e saiu caminhando para uma direção um pouco diferente da que tentara antes.

- Espera Sakura, aonde você vai? – Perguntou o moreno correndo para alcança – lá.

- Vem comigo, vou te levar até o Naruto.

Sasuke a seguiu embora estivesse confuso, precisava tomar coragem para...

- Sakura é melhor eu falar com você primeiro... em particular...

- Não é preciso Sasuke – Kun.

- É sim eu...

- Já sei o que você tem pra me dizer. – Murmurou de modo tristonho.

- Sabe!?!? – Os olhos do vingador se arregalaram.

"Como ela pode saber? Por que ficou triste de novo? Não era para ela estar feliz?".

- Sei.

- Então... o que me diz?

Ele estava aliviado por não ter que proferir aquelas palavras, a Haruno realmente o conhecia.

- É tarde demais! – Falou entrando no antigo campo de treinamento deles com o moreno ainda a seguindo.

- Como assim tarde demais? – De repente a luz se fez na cabeça dele. – Não me diga que...

- Não Sasuke – Kun... eu cumpri a minha promessa.

Flashback On

- Eu vou te esperar, não importa o que aconteça eu vou te esperar!!!

E ele a deixou para trás sem dizer mais nada.

Flashback off

- Mas... então...

- Chegamos. – A rosada interrompeu olhando para a pedra memorial.

O Uchiha sem entender olhou para a pedra também, nela havia os nomes dos ninjas mortos em combate para proteger Kohona, os últimos nomes gravados Hatake Kakashi (Até ai nenhuma novidade ele sabia que seu antigo sensei havia morrido), Uzumaky Naruto...

- O... dobe... morreu? – Perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do nome sentindo uma pontada no peito, perdera seu melhor amigo e nem sequer lhe dissera que o Uzumaky era como um irmão para ele.

Sakura nada respondeu estava atrás do moreno pensativa. Sasuke achou que não podia ter coisa pior, mas se enganara, ao ler o ultimo nome seu coração pareceu se despedaçar. Sakura Haruno o estava escrito ali.

- Obrigado por ter voltado. – A ouviu dizer.

Virou – se para ela a tempo de ver o corpo da rosada desaparecendo:

- Não! Sakura...

Adiantou - se até onde ela estava tentando abraça – lá, mas não havia mais nada ali.

- Sakura... Sakura... – Chamou sem resposta, sentiu um bolo de sentimentos que havia matado e enterrado de propósito subir a sua garganta. – Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!!!

No dia seguinte todos comentavam sobre o ocorrido, o berro foi ouvido pela vila toda, momentos depois o corpo ensangüentado de Uchiha Sasuke foi encontrado estirado no cemitério entre os túmulos de Naruto Uzumaky e Sakura Haruno na lapide da garota havia uma pequena flor de cerejeira manchada de sangue. O rapaz havia morrido por um ferimento irreversível no coração. A kunai marcada com seu sangue foi encontrada próxima ao corpo confirmando que o jovem Uchiha cometeu suicídio.

Ninguém queria acreditar nisso, mas no final o moreno voltou para o lado dos companheiros de onde nunca devia ter saído.

Seus planos de reconstruir uma família foram deixados de lado, pois a única que ele amava estava morta, ele chegara tarde demais!!!

OWARI

Essa é a minha primeira one – shot, espero que gostem. Esta meio trágica por que no momento estou com raiva do Sasuke (Mas isso passa) por tudo que fez a Sakura passar. Deixem uma review nem que seja para criticar sempre é bom saber o que vocês acham. Talvez na próxima quinzena eu poste uma fic nova por isso fiquem de olho. Ja né e até a próxima!!!


End file.
